


Trainhoppers

by Railway_story



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Time, Freight Trains, Law-breaking, M/M, Rating: NC17, Smoking, Train Hopping, Train Sex, Trains, Travel, railway, trainhoppers, Русский | Russian, рус реал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Railway_story/pseuds/Railway_story
Summary: Два приятеля-зацепера едут на товарных поездах с Дальнего Востока на запад России. Один из них сильно подозревает, что его спутник влюблен в него.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Следует различать такие явления, как зацепинг и фрейтхоп (трейнхоп).
> 
> 1\. зацепинг - катание на пассажирском транспорте с целью получить дозу адреналина и повыделываться перед сверстниками. Большая часть зацеперов - несовершеннолетние.
> 
> 2\. трейнхоп (грамматически вернее фрейтхоп (freighthop) или фрейтсерфинг (freightsurfing)) - перемещение на грузовых поездах, путешествие обычно на значительные расстояния и в не до конца известном направлении с целью добраться до куда-то и получить эстетическое удовольствие от поездки, побывать в образе бродяги, почувствовать себя американским хобо и пр. Говорить о погоне за адреналином/славой/уважением сверстников в корне неверно. Большая часть трейнхопперов - совершеннолетние, знающие что делают, люди.
> 
> В данном тексте автор намеренно пользуется термином "зацепинг", как более распространённым. Но в действительности то, чем занимаются главные персонажи, называется фрейтхоп.

\- Ты чё, ревнуешь? Ты, блять, гей что ли? – он смотрел на Жеку, своего товарища по путешествию, и в его взгляде не было вопроса. Он был почти уверен, что не ошибся.  
\- Да пошёл ты нахуй, - Жека смотрел куда-то мимо него. Его ответ прозвучал скорее как "да, блять, и что теперь". 

Они путешествовали вместе уже почти месяц, пересекая страну с востока на запад на грузовых поездах и записывая свои приключения на камеру. Это было опасно, непредсказуемо, потрясающе, безумно, безрассудно, часто трудно, но они всегда поддерживали друг друга и заботились друг о друге. Даня считал, что этой заботы со стороны его товарища в последнее время стало слишком много. Сначала он принимал её как приятную составляющую крепкой мужской дружбы. Поделиться едой, подать руку, чтобы помочь забраться на поезд, уступить лучшее место для ночёвки, где бы ни пришлось спать - в продуваемом полувагоне или в заброшенной постройке близ железной дороги. Они постоянно торчали в личном пространстве друг друга, и это было нормально, совершенно естественно для их нынешнего образа жизни, и когда начались эти взгляды, долгие и голодные, Даня какое-то время убеждал себя, что ему просто кажется. Часто они оказывались в ситуации, когда романтику можно было ножом резать, и поначалу в такие моменты Даня мечтал немного о другой компании. Но именно тогда Жека становился наиболее красноречивым и интересным собеседником. Они часами сидели ночью у костра, пока ждали отправления нужного им поезда, или встречали рассвет с бутылкой вина на крыше какой-нибудь высотки в центре очередного крупного города. Дане было хорошо, очень хорошо, но он не позволял лишним мыслям застревать у себя в голове, стараясь не обращать внимания на сверлящего его взглядом попутчика. Но, в конце концов, он всё равно начал воспринимать любую помощь от Жеки как неловкие попытки ухаживания.

А потом они приехали в Иркутск, где Даня встретил девушку. И теперь они с Жекой стояли посреди гостиничного номера в дешёвеньком отеле недалеко от вокзала - иногда они позволяли себе передохнуть от поездки, селясь в хостеле или снимая один номер на двоих.

В этот раз номера у них были разные. 

\- Что за нафиг-то тогда? Я всего три дня прошу, и поедем дальше! Чего ты из-за неё так бесишься?  
\- Да мне пофиг на неё! Я просто не хочу тут время терять.  
\- А мы спешим куда-то сильно?  
\- Скоро ночи холодные станут, сам знаешь! Замёрзнем нахуй!  
\- Ну согреешь меня, как в прошлый раз. В чём проблема?

Даня сознательно бил по больному. Недели полторы назад выдалась очень холодная ночь, и именно в эту ночь им пришлось ехать в открытом пустом полувагоне много часов подряд. Обычно им удавалось подвесить гамаки, и спалось в них ничуть не хуже, чем на корабле. Но в этот раз не повезло - цеплять гамаки было не к чему, а других полувагонов в составе не было. Пришлось лечь спать на холодном железном полу. Даня скоро совсем замёрз в своём спальнике. Он опёрся спиной на стенку вагона и подтянул колени к подбородку, пытаясь хоть как-то согреться.  
\- Бро, хватит мёрзнуть, иди сюда. Я как печка, - Жека приподнялся на локте, в темноте был виден только его силуэт.  
До этого им приходилось много раз спать в одной палатке, на одном матрасе под открытым небом, в одной кровати в придорожных отелях. Но это уже было слишком.  
\- Я к тебе в спальник не полезу.  
\- Не надо никуда лезть. Ты рядом ложись, всяко теплее будет.  
Даня хотел было сострить, но вместо этого послушно подполз в своём спальнике к товарищу и лёг рядом, повернувшись к нему спиной. Жека придвинулся вплотную и накрыл их обоих непродуваемым тентом почти с головой. Через какое-то время Даня почувствовал, как тепло охватывает всё его тело, а вместе с ним и дремота. Уже сквозь сон он вроде бы ощутил, как Жека прижался лбом к его затылку.  
Утром их разбудил злой голос машиниста: "Подъём, голубки! Вон из вагона, пока я ментов не вызвал!". 

После той ночи Даня постоянно прокручивал этот эпизод у себя в голове. Это было в первый раз, когда он действительно задумался, что может чувствовать к нему его товарищ по путешествию. Тогда же начались и эти взгляды. Сначала Даня испытал к своей догадке резкое неприятие с ноткой отвращения и стыда, и ругал себя за то, что такие мысли вообще пришли ему в голову. Но потом он начал даже немного смаковать это новое для него распределение ролей в их отношениях. Его отчего-то взбудоражила мысль, что он может нравиться своему другу. Хотя это было совсем не взаимно, мысли об этом немного кружили голову. Теперь все действия Жеки Даня рассматривал сквозь призму нового чувства - ощущения, когда думаешь, что нравишься кому-то.

В Иркутске Даня весь первый день провёл вместе со своей новой подругой, предоставив Жеке одному болтаться по мокрому от дождя неприветливому городу. Вечером они встретились в отеле, как и договорились. Даня приехал чуть раньше и снял им два разных номера - у него были определённые планы на эту ночь, и Жека в них не входил. Его друг красноречиво промолчал, когда Даня вручил ему ключи от второго номера, только сердито блеснул стёклами стильных очков в тонкой оправе, бросил "предохраняйтесь" и исчез за углом, где была лестница наверх.  
Утром Даня постучался к Жеке и заявил, что намерен остаться в городе ещё на три дня. Он никак не мог предполагать, что реакция друга будет настолько враждебной. Жека высказал ему всё, что думает о его новом знакомстве, его безответственном отношении к их трипу, их подписчикам и их дружбе в целом. Он плохо выглядел, осунулся, как будто не спал всю ночь. Очки не скрывали залёгших под глазами теней. Когда Жека надевал очки вместо линз, его сразу хотелось называть только по имени-отчеству. Моментально исчезал гоповатый бродяга, а на его месте появлялся "настоящий унтер-офицер батальона СС", как выразился один из их подписчиков в комментариях. Правда, сейчас он был похож скорее на злого уставшего программиста. Однако запала Жеки хватило им обоим — Даня тоже разозлился. Ему было обидно услышать всё это от человека, дружба с которым доставляла до сих пор только положительные эмоции. Поэтому он брякнул первое, что пришло в голову, что крутилось в мыслях уже больше недели. Его друг - гей, а это просто обычная тупая ревность. 

Упоминание об их тесной ночёвке в вагоне поставило точку в ссоре. Жека мрачно пробуравил Даню взглядом, потом опустил глаза:

\- Ладно, делай, как знаешь. Я дальше поехал.  
\- Бросишь меня здесь?  
\- Тебе вроде и без меня ништяк.  
\- Ок, пофиг вообще.

Даня выскочил из номера Жеки, весь охваченный яростью и досадой.


	2. Chapter 2

Три следующих дня прошли для Дани без особого удовольствия. Вроде бы всё было именно так, как он и хотел, но ссора с Жекой не выходила у него из головы. Он гулял со своей новоиспечённой девушкой по городу, зависал с её друзьями, рассказывал про свои приключения, старательно избегая упоминать Жеку. Погода была отличная, девушка красивая, принимали его везде тепло, но настроение было ни к чёрту. Он даже ничего не снимал на камеру, просто оставил её в гостинице. Под конец второго дня он написал Жеке сообщение: "Извини, я дебил. Ты далеко успел уехать?". Ответа не было всю ночь - Даня постоянно просыпался, чтобы чекнуть телефон. Утром он послал ещё два сообщения с разницей в один час: "Жека, где ты?" и "Жека, не молчи". Только ближе к вечеру, когда Даня уже перебрал в голове все возможные причины, почему его товарищ молчит, включая самые плохие, пришёл ответ: "Сети не было. Я жду тебя в Красноярске". Жека успел проехать более тысячи километров за эти два с половиной дня. Даня написал "выезжаю", быстро собрал вещи и покинул гостиницу. 

Через час он уже бежал вровень с первым отправившимся в нужную ему сторону товарняком. Даня легко запрыгнул на лесенку полувагона, переступил, поднялся по другой лесенке, заглянул внутрь и выругался: весь поезд был гружён углём. Самый дурацкий вариант, но времени выбирать не было - надо было догонять Жеку. До Красноярска в итоге он ехал почти четверо суток, меняя поезда, долго ожидая на маленьких станциях. Один раз его запалили и высадили на совсем крошечной станции, где он прождал полдня, с тоской наблюдая, как поезда с грохотом проносятся мимо. Когда телефон ловил сеть, Даня сообщал приятелю, где находится. В ответ приходили лаконичные "жду", "осторожно там", "не пались". Последним пришло сообщение с адресом гостиницы. Когда Даня доехал наконец до Красноярска, он был совершенно измотан, голоден и покрыт угольной пылью. А ещё он нервничал в ожидании встречи. 

Жека ждал его возле гостиницы на исписанной граффити скамейке. Он поднялся навстречу, когда увидел Даню, и помахал ему рукой.

\- Привет, бродяга, как доехал?  
\- Привет. Это просто ад какой-то был! Повезло ещё, что дождя не было. Остальное - по полной программе.  
\- Пошли, накормим тебя для начала.

Они поужинали в гостиничном кафе, поведали друг другу подробности своих поездок, обсудили планы на завтра. Было решено двигаться дальше. После ужина они сразу отправились в номер, в котором были две узкие кровати, чему Даня несказанно обрадовался. Тема про сексуальные предпочтения Жеки негласно больше не поднималась, и лишнего повода к ней вернуться Даня не хотел. Про своё пребывание в Иркутске он тоже не рассказывал, опасаясь продолжения того неприятного разговора.

За ночь они зарядили все свои гаджеты, поздним утром плотно позавтракали всё в том же кафе, закупили еды в дорогу и выдвинулись на вокзал, с которого пришлось идти пешком ещё несколько километров, чтобы попасть на нужный им путь, минуя бесконечные развязки. Даня чувствовал себя посвежевшим после душа и спокойного сна, а Жека перед выходом сменил очки на линзы. Боже, эти линзы! Даня не мог спокойно смотреть, как его друг в любых походных условиях, даже когда вокруг грязь и антисанитария, снимает линзы перед сном и надевает их обратно утром. И каждый раз, видя эту картину, Даня фыркал, неизменно вызывая у Жеки улыбку. 

Следующей большой остановкой на их пути был Новосибирск. Погода всё ещё благоволила им, настрой вновь был отличный. Поезд они поймали быстро. Состав шёл уже на приличной скорости, поэтому запрыгнуть на него с тяжёлыми рюкзаками было не просто, и у Дани получилось не с первого раза. Они всегда старались запрыгнуть одновременно, пусть и в разные вагоны, перебраться потом в один не было проблемой. Даня не смог зацепиться, стал отставать от поезда и, когда поравнялся с висящим на лесенке Жекой, тот схватил его за руку и помог запрыгнуть, притянув к себе. Какое-то время они стояли на лесенке вдвоём, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, и не могли отдышаться. Экшен-камера Дани, закреплённая у него на лбу, всё время задевала жекины плечо и шею. Жека был высоким и худым (Даня вдруг осознал насколько), но он был выносливее и быстрее Дани, и намного сильнее. Поменяйся они местами, Даня никогда не смог бы втащить Жеку на поезд, ещё и с рюкзаком, весившим больше 10 кг.

\- Я уже решил, ты опять без меня уедешь, - Даня попытался пошутить и тут же прикусил язык, поймав хмурый взгляд Жеки. Уши и щёки у Дани моментально запылали, и он опустил глаза.  
\- Не ссы, я бы спрыгнул, - Жекин голос звучал спокойно, без намёка на колкость.  
Даня вдруг почувствовал, что больше не может терпеть такую близость.  
\- Ну чё, давай наверх?  
\- Да, полезли.

Полувагон оказался пустым, а за ним был прицеплен вагон-платформа, один из тех, на которых перевозят контейнеры, тоже пустой. Это был их любимый тип вагона - удобная обзорная площадка на колёсах. Первые полчаса ехали тихо, чтобы не спалиться: камеры, путейщики, машинисты встречных поездов, охрана РЖД на станциях покрупнее — все было против них. Но когда поезд вырвался на сибирские просторы, можно было немного расслабиться, сварить гречку на походной горелке, поснимать пейзажы и друг друга, подурачиться. Леса вокруг сменялись полями, в воздухе уже чувствовалась осень. В итоге спустя час они открыли бутылку красного вина, которую купили в Красноярске. Пили прямо из горла. Вино оказалось креплёным и быстро ударило в голову. 

Их поезд вошёл в длинный поворот и с грохотом вкатился на огромный мост через широкую реку. Даня достал телефон, они посмотрели на навигатор и поняли, что больше не едут в Новосибирск, а делают большой крюк через Кемерово. Настроение от этого у них совсем не испортилось, поэтому они радостно осушили бутылку до дна, выпив за здоровье всех кемеровчан. 

Как только мост скрылся из вида, Даня схватил камеру, перебрался на вагон-платформу и побежал в дальний его конец. Жека крикнул ему что-то в спину, но грохот поезда заглушил его слова. Даня был охвачен совершенно диким восторгом, подогретым алкоголем и адреналином. Он чувствовал себя бессмертным и всемогущим. Добежав до конца вагона-платформы, он развернулся, закрепил камеру на голове и крикнул Жеке: 

\- Иди сюда! Тут круто!

Тот уже осторожно шёл навстречу. Угловатый, немного сутулый, покрытый загаром и дорожной пылью. Ветер трепал его короткие тёмные волосы. По одежде бежали быстрые складки. 

\- Мы короли этого поезда, Жека! - издал вопль ликования Даня и крутанулся на пятках. В этот момент вагон дёрнуло. Дальше все происходило очень быстро, так быстро, что Даня даже не успел испугаться. Он полетел в сторону, но его поймали жекины сильные руки, резко дёрнули на себя, и траектория опасного полёта изменилась. Даня приземлился на Жеку, не вполне осознавая, что произошло. 

\- Ты гребаный дебил! Что ты творишь?  
\- Вот это было стрёмно сейчас.

Даня скатился с Жеки и лёг рядом на спину. Камера снимала широкое голубое небо и солнце, которое начинало клониться к западу. Вдруг Жека навис над Даней, закрыв собой небосвод. 

\- Ты отдупляешь вообще, что мог сейчас погибнуть?  
\- Я, кажется, нажрался с полбутылки, прикинь.  
\- Ты, блять, напугал меня до усрачки.  
\- Прости. Спасибо, кстати.

Жека долгим тревожным взглядом посмотрел Дане прямо в глаза. Таким бледным Даня его ещё никогда не видел. Это было заметно, даже несмотря на загар. 

\- Придурок. Не делай такой хуйни больше. Назад пошли.

Жека встал и протянул Дане руку, аккуратно подняв его вслед за собой. Они перебрались в полувагон и расположились в одном из углов. Повисло молчание. Постепенно Даню стало укачивать, клонить в сон. Он развернул пенку, лёг на неё, положил под голову свою куртку и отключился.


	3. Chapter 3

Разбудил его громкий шёпот Жеки прямо в ухо. 

\- Даня, вставай, мы, кажется, спалились, слышишь?

Поезд стоял. Похолодало, в небе догорал закат. Они быстро собрали вещи и вынырнули из вагона, чтобы осмотреться. Слева была какая-то маленькая станция и деревенька в несколько домов, справа рос невысокий лес. Со стороны локомотива по направлению к ним шли два человека в оранжевых жилетах и смотрели прямо в их сторону.

\- Всё, надо валить.  
\- Давай направо, в лес.

Они лихо перемахнули за борт, спустились по лесенке и бросились к деревьям. Вслед послышались крики, которые не оставляли сомнений, что шли по их душу. Лесок был редким и сухим. Погони не было, поэтому далеко убегать не пришлось. У них даже была идея запрыгнуть обратно в тот же поезд, но когда состав проехал немного вперёд, стало понятно, что сделать этого им не дадут.

\- Блин, наверное, на том мосту камеры были. Как они узнали про нас?  
\- Скорее всего. Уже были готовы принимать. Ну что, ждём темноту и пытаемся уехать? Или заночуем?

Даня стащил тяжёлый рюкзак на землю: 

\- Давай ща поужинаем, и будем пробовать сесть вон в тот поезд. Там мост, видишь? Можно под ним спрятаться и ждать.  
\- Там запалить могут.  
\- Зато последние вагоны как раз близко.  
\- Пока ужинаем, можем проебать.  
\- Ну проебём, тут заночуем тогда.  
\- Ладно, ок.

Они развели костёр, вскипятили воду в котелке, залили кипятком геркулес, заварили чай, открыли консервы. У Дани болела голова после вина. Он сидел на пенке, прислонившись к стволу берёзы, и маленькими глотками пил горячий чай. Жека сидел по-турецки с другой стороны костра и не переставал сверлить Даню своим странным взглядом. 

\- Ты всё ещё паришься, что я чуть не упал?  
\- Конечно. Представляешь, какой гемор бы начался. Поезд тормозить, искать, где ты там лежишь, ментов вызывать, скорую. Ещё отмазывайся потом, что это ты сам упал. 

Впервые с того опасного момента у Жеки на губах заиграла улыбка. Даня ухмыльнулся. Он почувствовал облегчение - раз Жека шутит, значит всё неплохо. 

\- Вряд ли я бы сразу под колёса улетел. Возможно, у меня был бы шанс самому рассказать, как всё было.  
\- Ровно такой же шанс, как и полежать овощем до конца жизни.  
\- Ладно, ты мой герой, не спорю. 

Жека ничего не отвечал, только смотрел на него и тихо улыбался. В его глазах мерцали отблески костра. Даня вдруг опять почувствовал, как кровь прилила к лицу, и перевёл взгляд на свои пыльные кроссовки, в надежде, что в сумерках Жека ничего не заметил.

\- Ты чего так покраснел?  
\- Чай горячий.

Они посидели некоторое время в тишине, потом Даня предложил потихоньку собираться. Залили костёр пионерским способом, забросили на спины тяжёлые рюкзаки и направились к стоящему составу. Начал накрапывать дождь. Под ногами глухо шуршала намокшая щебёнка. К тому времени, когда Жека с Даней добрались мелкими перебежками до моста, лило уже как из ведра, и они успели порядком промокнуть и запыхаться. Поезд пока не подавал никаких признаков жизни. Оставалось только ждать.

\- Бля, кеды промочил, - Даня остановился, сбросил рюкзак на землю и, шумно дыша, присел завязать развязавшийся шнурок. А когда поднялся, Жека впечатал его в опору моста и прижался губами к его губам. От неожиданности Даня открыл рот, и Жека тут же углубил поцелуй. Он целовал его напористо и властно, держа мокрое от дождя лицо Дани в ладонях, вжимая его всем телом в опору. Даня был в таком ступоре, что даже не сразу начал сопротивляться. Он просто застыл, пока не понял, что задыхается, потому что не дышит. Дрожащими руками он упёрся Жеке в грудь и, не сразу, но с силой оттолкнул его. Жека сделал несколько шагов назад, примирительно подняв руки вверх. Даня смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Мысли его путались, губы горели. Они оба молчали какое-то время, тяжело дыша. Наконец Даня начал приходить в себя:

\- Ты охуел??  
\- Прости.  
\- Я не гей...  
\- Я понял.  
\- Бляяяять...  
\- Чувак, прости, я не знаю, как это вышло.  
\- Ты в натуре поцеловал меня, пиздец!  
\- Давай просто забьём, как будто ничего не было.  
\- Нахуя ты это сделал?  
\- Я нннне знаю, мне показалось, ты будешь не против...

Даня хотел возразить, но в итоге просто закрыл лицо ладонями и прислонился спиной к опоре моста. Сквозь пальцы он смотрел на Жеку, стоявшего всё на том же месте и напряжённо всматривавшегося в дождь. Дане не приходили в голову никакие мысли и слова, он просто не представлял, что теперь со всем этим делать. Спустя несколько минут, он шумно выдохнул и убрал руки от лица:

\- Я так не могу, чувак. Не могу дальше с тобой ехать. Мне надо переварить.

Жека затравленно посмотрел на него, но ничего не ответил.

\- Нам обоим надо переварить, слышишь? Давай встретимся в Новосибе.  
\- Боже, какой я кретин, - Жека начал говорить почти шёпотом, и Даня еле-еле разобрал слова. - Ладно, я понял. - Он забросил на плечо рюкзак. - Я автостопом поеду. Поезд весь твой.

Жека немного помолчал, глядя себе под ноги, потом поднял на Даню глаза.  
\- Ты... прости, я не знаю, что на меня нашло.

На этих словах он развернулся и зашагал в сторону грунтовой дороги, идущей параллельно рельсам. Движения его фигуры выхватывал из темноты мигающий оранжевым светом выходной светофор.   
Поезду разрешили движение.


	4. Chapter 4

Даня провёл ночь в полувагоне, груженном трубами. Дождь лил, не переставая, всю ночь напролёт. Парень пытался прятаться от него в одной из труб, но к утру всё равно был весь вымокший и замёрзший. Поспать толком не удалось - всю ночь он прокручивал в голове их с Жекой путешествие с самой первой совместной поездки, прислушивался к своим чувствам и желаниям, иногда прикасался к губам, пытаясь разобраться в себе. Даня всегда легко увлекался людьми, но в сексуальном плане - только женщинами. К Жеке он привязался почти сразу, как только они познакомились. Они оба путешествовали по другой стране и решили, что вместе ездить будет веселее и безопаснее. Даня представить себе не мог, что их отношения зайдут так далеко и закончатся поцелуем под мостом, да к тому же он совсем не хотел, чтобы они заканчивались. Когда наступило серое неприветливое утро, он уже знал, что просто сдрейфил, что эти последние две недели старался обманывать себя о природе их с Жекой отношений, хотя уже всё понял после той ночёвки в полувагоне. Единственное, что приводило его в замешательство - мысли о физической близости. Он представлял себя с Жекой, представлял себя под Жекой. Даня не знал, каково это, быть с мужчиной, но именно с Жекой не против был бы попробовать, и от этой мысли становилось стыдно, жарко и как-то по-особому сладко. Но Даня точно знал, что никогда не выступит в роли инициатора, ни за что не решится сделать то, что сделал тогда Жека. Каковы теперь их шансы? Захочет ли вообще его друг вновь попытать счастье?

Грузовой состав прибыл в Кемерово. Даня спрыгнул заранее, чтобы не попасться на глаза охране или работникам РЖД. Он плохо себя чувствовал. Ночёвка в открытом вагоне под дождем, мокрые ноги, сырая одежда – всё это не прошло для него бесследно. У Дани хватило сил только на то, чтобы дойти до вокзала и купить билет на плацкарт до Новосибирска. 5 часов в пути он намеревался провести во сне и под тёплым одеялом.

В Новосибирске Даня сразу нашёл дешёвый хостел, в котором провёл следующие полтора дня. Последнее, что он снял на камеру, был их с Жекой побег из остановленного поезда. Теперь он должен был как-то объяснить зрителям своего канала, почему они с другом снова разделились. Поскольку видео из этой поездки Даня в сеть ещё не выкладывал, было время подумать. Но беспокоило его сейчас совсем не это. Как только Даня заселился в хостел, он сразу хотел написать Жеке сообщение, что добрался до Новосибирска и ждёт его, но долго не мог решиться сделать это. В итоге только в 9 вечера он собрался с духом и написал, но ответа опять так и не получил, хотя увидел, что его сообщение Жека всё-таки открыл. Дозвониться до друга тоже не получалось. Прошёл день. Даня весь истомился в неведении и стал пытаться что-то узнать через их общих знакомых. Половины из них, заядлых путешественников, даже в стране сейчас не было. Из оставшихся людей поисками Жеки всерьёз озаботилось только двое.

В итоге через пару часов ожидания Дане обрисовали примерно следующую картину: Жека благополучно добрался автостопом до Кемерово и там сделал то, что чаще всего делают все отверженные мужики – забухал. Пил он не один, а в компании каких-то своих подписчиков, свидетельством чему были их совместные фотографии в Инстаграме. Потом, судя по всему, Жека получил от Дани сообщение о заселении в хостел в Новосибирске. «Он посмотрел в телефон, сказал, что у него важная встреча, и ушёл» - свидетельствовали собутыльники Жеки. Никто из них даже подумать не мог, что он, пьяный в дым, направится прямиком на сортировку ловить поезд. Очевидно, до станции Жека добирался на такси. Как ему дальше в таком состоянии удалось ни разу не спалиться, Даня просто не представлял. В итоге Жека выбрал первый попавшийся движущийся товарняк, смог на него запрыгнуть, но не смог удержаться. Повезло ещё, что скорость поезда была совсем небольшой, хотя Жеке хватило и этого. Он упал и сильно ударился головой. Рабочие обнаружили его только утром, вызвали скорую и полицию. Жеку увезли в больницу, откуда сегодня вечером его забрал к себе один из чуваков, с которым они бухали накануне. Даня в ужасе перечитывал сообщения. «Раз отпустили из больницы, значит, можно надеяться, что с ним ничего серьёзного. Господи, вот придурок, он же чуть не погиб! Из-за меня..».

Утром следующего дня Даня уже снова был в Кемерово и стоял на пороге квартиры человека, приютившего его безмозглого друга. По дороге Даня перебирал в мыслях различные варианты их встречи с Жекой. Он даже подумал, что после удара головой, Жека может и не вспомнить события последних дней. Впрочем, Даня понял, что ошибся, как только увидел своего непутёвого товарища. Стоило ему зайти в комнату, Жека тут же приподнялся на разложенном диване и без всякого приветствия выпалил:

\- Чувак, ты ещё злишься на меня?

Даня пропустил вопрос мимо ушей.

\- Жека, ты что творишь вообще? Ты зачем бухой на товарняк полез!? Ты бессмертный, блин?

\- Хотел быстрее к тебе приехать. Да, я - дурак, я знаю.

Жека потупил глаза. Они немного помолчали. У Жеки была забинтована голова, а вся правая рука покрыта ссадинами, обработанными зелёнкой. Он был без футболки, и Даня увидел, что его худое тело тоже всё в следах от падения.

\- Как ты вообще? Сильно ударился?  
\- Да ничего, голова только болит.  
\- Сможешь продолжить поездку?  
\- Конечно! Если ты всё ещё согласен со мной кататься.

Жека поднял на Даню глаза, и тот прочитал в его взгляде всё тот же вопрос, который Жека задал ему пять минут назад. В комнате они были одни, поэтому можно было не шифроваться.

\- Жека, я просто не готов был. Ну… к поцелую. Ты меня застал врасплох. Но я не хочу из-за этого дропать всю поездку. С тобой прикольно кататься. Давай просто немного сбавим темпы.

Даня готовил эту речь по дороге сюда и теперь ухватился за неё как за спасательный круг. 

\- Да, конечно. Здорово, что ты не злишься, – было видно, что у его друга отлегло от сердца.

Следующие несколько дней они провели там же, в квартире их гостеприимного подписчика. Даня окружил Жеку заботой и вниманием – готовил еду, приносил таблетки, бегал в магазин. Спали они на одном диване и прилагали много усилий, чтобы не проснуться утром в объятиях друг друга. В первую ночь Жека вызвался спать на полу. Даня закатил глаза, напомнил Жеке, что они спали в одной кровати уже достаточное количество раз, чтобы сейчас не ломать комедию, после чего забрался под одеяло, повернулся к другу спиной и полночи не мог сомкнуть глаз. На следующую ночь Даня лёг на самый край, но во сне всё же перевернулся и проснулся утром в нескольких сантиметрах от жекиного лица. Даню обдало жаром. В памяти сразу ожила сцена под мостом. Жека спал, а Даня смотрел на него во все глаза, изучал черты его лица, скользил взглядом по его губам. Вдруг Жека шумно втянул носом воздух и открыл глаза. Даня резко отпрянул, вылез из-под одеяла и направился в ванную. 

\- Даня? Ты чего?  
\- Всё нормально. Спи.

Даня стоял в ванной у раковины и смотрел на себя в зеркало. Он опять был весь красный. Даня ненавидел свой тип кожи. Он всегда легко обгорал на солнце и легко краснел, выдавая себя в самый неподходящий момент, вот как сейчас. Вдруг дверь открылась, и у него за спиной возник Жека. Он подошёл к Дане очень близко и положил ему руки на плечи. У него были большие ладони и длинные пальцы. В зеркале хорошо видна была их разница в росте – Жека был почти на голову выше. У Дани по спине пробежала дрожь, он смотрел жекиному отражению в глаза и понимал, что бежать больше некуда. Он развернулся и уткнулся Жеке в ключицу. Жекины жилистые руки сомкнулись у Дани на спине, и сразу стало тепло и хорошо. Даня был, наконец, дома.


	5. Chapter 5

Даня не знал, сколько времени они так простояли. Ему было страшно поднять голову. Лицо горело. Он чувствовал, как ритмично вздымается голая грудь Жеки, как жекино дыхание ерошит ему волосы на макушке, как жекины горячие ладони гладят его по спине. Хозяин квартиры мог спалить их в любой момент, но им обоим сейчас было на это наплевать. Наконец, Даня облизал пересохшие губы и, не поднимая головы, пробубнил что-то про то, что им сегодня нужно много сделать, чтобы завтра отправиться в путь, и ещё что-то про завтрак. Жека ухмыльнулся, выпуская Даню из объятий. Тот осторожно зыркнул на друга и боком выбрался из ванной. 

День прошёл хлопотно. Жека умудрился потерять рюкзак во время своей эпичной попытки пересесть из бара прямиком на товарняк, поэтому Дане пришлось пройтись по магазинам одежды и снаряжения, а потом основательно побегать в поиске приемлемой по цене и качеству новой экшен-камеры. Даня в одиночку убил на это полдня, но ещё утром убедил Жеку, что тому нужно как следует отлежаться и набраться сил перед поездкой. Вечером Даня внимательно изучал их дальнейший маршрут, заряжал технику, готовил ужин. С Жекой они общались как обычно. Лишь несколько раз Даня ловил на себе тёплый взгляд друга и улыбался в ответ. Когда они, наконец, легли спать, уставший за день Даня, плохо спавший две предыдущие ночи, вырубился спустя мгновение, как его голова коснулась подушки, и до утра был не в курсе, что Жека притянул его к себе и обнял. 

На следующий день они распрощались с хозяином квартиры и отправились на сортировочную станцию. В стоящий поезд они сели, когда о его отправлении сообщили по громкой связи. Был велик шанс спалиться, но Дане было так спокойнее за Жеку. Их путь лежал вновь в сторону Новосибирска, затем Омск, Тюмень и Екатеринбург. В Екатеринбурге они запланировали небольшую передышку на пару дней, но до этого им предстояло преодолеть более полутора тысяч километров. При хорошем раскладе они должны были доехать до Екатеринбурга за два-три дня. Поезд довёз их до Новосибирска за 5 часов, но потом им пришлось спрыгнуть, потому что состав свернул на Барнаул, и идти пешком на следующую от большой сортировки станцию, минуя бесконечные стрелки железнодорожного узла. Часов в шесть вечера они уже ехали в пустом полувагоне в сторону Омска, раскачиваясь в гамаках. Когда на улице порядком стемнело, они разогрели ужин на горелке. Даня примостился рядом с Жекой на одну пенку. Они сидели бок о бок, молчали и слушали стук колёс. Наконец, Даня спросил:

\- Жека, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Отлично. Вообще всё ништяк.  
\- Я посмотрю на тебя завтра, когда мы будем отмерзать от гамаков.  
\- Да ладно, не так уж и холодно ещё. О, кстати у меня есть размораживатель.

И с этими словами Жека притянул свой рюкзак ногой за лямку, порылся в нём и вытащил бутылку какого-то крепкого алкоголя.

\- Нет! Откуда это вообще взялось?  
\- От благодарных подписчиков. Тёма мне в последнюю минуту в рюкзак засунул. Забыл тебе сказать.  
\- Ты, блин, на таблетках, чувак. Вообще не вариант сейчас бухать. Тебе в прошлый раз мало показалось?  
\- Да фигня. Мы же не будем всю бутылку выжирать. Так, пригубим немножко. Это старка грушевая. Офигенная тема.  
\- Ты чё, решил споить меня? – Даня бросил на Жеку лукавый взгляд и улыбнулся. Жека вернул улыбку: - Неееет, как ты мог такое обо мне подумать!

Через полчаса от содержимого бутылки осталась только половина. У Дани приятно шумело в голове, по телу разливалось тепло. Он сидел, слегка облокотившись на Жеку, а тот обнимал его за талию и рассказывал про какой-то случай из своего старого путешествия. Даня слушал его рассказ, но никак не мог уловить сути, потому что мысли его занимало только одно: сможет ли он сам поцеловать друга, вот прямо здесь и сейчас? 

\- Жека, погоди-погоди. Можно мне… можно мы… ещё раз попробуем?  
\- Что?  
\- Ебать, ты тормоз!

Даня склонился к Жеке, придвинулся близко-близко – губы к губам, замер на мгновение, а потом решительно поцеловал его. Жека тут же перехватил инициативу, сделав поцелуй глубоким и страстным, собрав отросшие волосы Дани в кулак. Тот что-то промычал ему в рот, но останавливать на этот раз не стал. Он обвил руками жекину шею и позволил завалить себя на пол. Одной пенки им, конечно, не хватило, но Даня почти не ощущал под собой холодное железо – oн весь горел. Жека целовал его чувственно, жадно, настойчиво, зарываясь пальцами в его русые волосы, целовал долго, пока им обоим не перестало хватать воздуха. Тогда Жека прервал поцелуй, не сильно, но властно запрокинул голову Дани назад и стал целовать его шею, прикусывая и оставляя засосы. У Дани перед глазами кружилось звёздное небо, он уже ничего не соображал, видел только, как быстрыми тенями проносились над ними верхушки деревьев. Рука Жеки скользнула вниз по телу Дани, сильные пальцы сжались на его бедре, затем стали массировать ягодицу. Даня выгнулся навстречу худому и длинному телу Жеки, и тут же две сильные руки подхватили его под спину – Жека удобнее расположил их обоих на пенке, по-кошачьи скользнул между ног Дани и навис над ним на вытянутых руках, глядя в испуганные глаза друга.

\- Если ты не уверен, я остановлюсь, только скажи.  
\- Нет, не останавливайся.

Жека наклонился и снова поцеловал Даню. Потом вжался в него всем телом, и Даня почувствовал его эрекцию. Он сам был на взводе уже очень давно, так, что грязные джинсы стали болезненно тесными. Словно прочитав его мысли, Жека приподнялся и, просунув руку между их телами, стал наощупь расстёгивать ширинку на джинсах Дани. Даня застонал Жеке в рот. Справившись с молнией, Жека обхватил член Дани и начал ритмично двигать рукой, поглаживая большим пальцем головку. У Дани всё поплыло перед глазами, его сознание потонуло в ощущениях. Он понял, что долго так не продержится и стал вырываться.

\- Стой, стой, подожди… аааа…  
\- Что?  
\- Я так долго не смогу.  
\- Даня, блять, в этом и суть.  
\- А ты?  
\- Переживу.  
\- Нет!  
\- Ладно, ты сам напросился.

Жека отпустил Даню, перевернул его на бок, спустив ему джинсы до колен, и лёг за его спиной. Даня услышал, как Жека расстегнул ширинку на своих джинсах, затем вплотную придвинулся, раздвинув ягодицы Дани мокрыми от слюны пальцами. Когда он дотронулся до входа, Даня машинально вздрогнул.

\- Не дёргайся, расслабься.

Жека смочил слюной вход, и спустя мгновение Даня почувствовал сильнейшее давление. Одной рукой Жека направлял в него свой член, а другую руку вернул на прежнее место, продолжив ритмично ею двигать. Во всех его действиях чувствовался опыт, и Даня ощутил себя девственницей после выпускного. Он глухо зарычал в свой кулак, когда Жеке, наконец, удалось войти в него. Всё тело Дани протестовало против вторжения, его бросило в лихорадочный жар, когда Жека начал толкаться внутрь. 

\- Расслабься, расслабься, - выдохнул Жека Дане в загривок. – Ты очень тесный.

Даня прилагал все усилия, чтобы расслабить тело, но получалось плохо, да и постоянная тряска вагона только мешала. Однако спустя несколько нестерпимых мгновений, боль стала слабее. Она не исчезла до конца, но Даню одновременно с ней стало поглощать сладостное чувство удовольствия. Возбуждение вернулось. Жека шумно дышал возле его уха, периодически кусая его за шею и плечо, ускоряя движения, сильнее сжимая член Дани. 

\- Жека, погоди, стой, Жека, я сейчас…

Вместо этого Жека ускорил темп, и Даня со стоном обильно кончил ему в кулак. Жека сбился с ритма почти сразу и с дрожащим сопением разрядился в Даню. Они лежали вот так ещё какое-то время, не в силах отдышаться. Наконец Жека отстранился, подтянул рюкзак, пошарил в нём и вытащил начатую пачку влажных салфеток. Затем протянул несколько штук Дане и вытерся сам. Следующее, что Жека извлёк из рюкзака, была пачка сигарет.

\- Будешь? – он вытащил из пачки несколько штук, передав одну Дане.  
\- Блин, а сиги-то у тебя откуда?  
\- Воду когда покупали, решил запастись.  
\- Ты же не куришь?  
\- После секса курю.  
\- Д - дальновидность.

Щёлкнула зажигалка, и они закурили. Даня опёрся спиной на железную стенку вагона. Сидеть было не очень комфортно.

\- У тебя это не первый раз, да? – спросил Даня, выдыхая дым.  
\- Да.  
\- Я так и знал.  
\- Разочарован?  
\- Нет, просто никогда бы не подумал.  
\- Поехал бы со мной путешествовать, если бы знал?  
\- Чувак, я про себя-то не знал, а ты такие вопросы задаёшь.

Даня потушил сигарету об пол. - Мы влезем вдвоём в твой спальник?   
\- Можем попробовать. Ты, вроде, не толстый, - хмыкнул Жека, оценивающе глядя на Даню.

\- Только давай спать будем. Моя жопа второго раунда не выдержит.  
\- Как скажешь. 

В спальнике им, конечно, было тесно, но Даня не мог себе представить, как бы он сейчас лежал в гамаке один после всего, что произошло. В объятиях Жеки было очень уютно и как-то правильно. Даня ощущал себя нужным, любимым, это было давно забытое чувство, отсутствие которого он заменял путешествиями. Впервые за долгое время Дане не хотелось больше никуда ехать. Поезд уносил их всё дальше на запад, в полную надежды неопределённость.


	6. Chapter 6

Поезд привёз их в Омск в пять утра. Они еле-еле успели собраться и спрыгнуть, прежде чем состав ушёл на сортировочную горку. Сонные, голодные как волки, они проторчали возле сортировки несколько часов, но так и не дождались транспорта, едущего в нужную им сторону. В 8 утра, наконец, открылось единственное на всю округу кафе. Продавец сразу понял, что они зацеперы, но только хмуро посмотрел на них и ничего не сказал. Особенно подозрительно он окинул взглядом Даню. Причину Даня понял только в уборной, когда в зеркале увидел свою покрытую засосами шею.

Около часа Жека с Даней просидели в кафе, где отогрелись горячим чаем, утолили голод, умылись. Выходить обратно на холод и сырость совершенно не хотелось. Даню страшно клонило в сон. Он сидел за столом, положив голову на руки. Жека изучал что-то в смартфоне, сидя напротив. Он аккуратно дотронулся до руки Дани, и когда тот поднял голову, сказал:

\- Я нашёл пиратское расписание товарняков из Омска в Тюмень. Если оно правильное, то нам нужно стартовать прямо сейчас.   
\- Ок, погнали.

Расписание оказалось верным, только сам поезд был не совсем удачным. Он состоял в основном из цистерн, хопперов и закрытых вагонов. Только в самом его конце было несколько полувагонов, гружённых щебнем. Они выбрали тот, где было свободное место в углах. Даня сбросил с себя тяжёлый рюкзак, расстелил пенку и улёгся, опершись на рюкзак. Жека сел рядом, убрал рюкзак Дани и положил его голову себе на колени. Так они и ехали какое-то время. Жека перебирал волосы Дани, светло-русые с рыжинкой, выгоревшие на солнце за время их путешествия. Даню моментально разморило под ласковыми пальцами Жеки, и он заснул. Даня не знал, сколько прошло времени, но когда Жека разбудил его, солнце уже стояло в зените. 

\- Даня, подъём, у тебя телефон звонит.  
\- Что?  
\- Телефон. Походу здесь ловит сигнал.  
Даня порылся в кармане куртки и извлёк смартфон. Они оба уставились в экран, на котором было написано «Вика». Даня нажал на иконку трубки и поднёс телефон к уху.  
\- Алё. Да. Да, я понял. В пути, да. Нет, с Жекой. Угу, помирились. Сообщения? Нет, не видел, интернета не было. Где-то недели через две. Да, встречу. Нет, ещё не купил. Алё. Алё… Блин, сигнал пропал. 

Даня посмотрел на экран телефона, потом перевёл взгляд на Жеку, у которого на лице был написан немой вопрос. 

\- А, это Вика из Иркутска, помнишь?  
\- Да, сложно забыть.  
\- Ну, в общем, мы с ней договорились, что поедем в Китай после того, как я до Москвы доберусь.

Жека хмыкнул:

\- Офигеть. И когда ты собирался рассказать мне?  
\- Ну, мы вроде не обсуждали ещё, что будем делать, когда приедем. Я просто не успел тебе сказать.  
\- То есть мы приезжаем в Москву, ты мне машешь рукой и уезжаешь в Китай с этой Викой, всё правильно?  
\- Не, ну я в Москве неделю, может, побуду, чтобы подготовиться. Ну а потом да.  
\- И насколько уезжаешь?  
\- Я не знаю пока. Как пойдёт.   
\- Ммм. А с Викой этой в Китае ты тоже трахаться будешь?  
\- Жека, блять!  
\- А, точно, ты же уже.  
\- Это было до того, как мы…   
\- Что? Потрахались? Ты даже вслух это сказать не можешь?  
\- Я не знал, что так получится! Я просто уже обещал ей поехать!  
\- А потом решил переспать со мной. Пиздец просто.

Жека встал и отошёл в другой угол вагона, где он опёрся рукой на железную стенку. Даня тоже поднялся с пола. – Я не могу её послать.

\- А меня можешь?  
\- Блять, я никого не хочу посылать!  
\- Даня, вот скажи честно, ты со всеми своими попутчиками мутишь? Для тебя это развлечение просто?  
\- Нет! Нет!   
\- Может тебе просто по приколу захотелось попробовать с другим мужиком? Тогда это не ко мне.   
\- Что за бред ты несёшь вообще?  
\- Просто у меня есть определённые чувства к тебе, и были определённые планы. Но раз ты Ви-и-и-ке обещал, тогда это всё уже не важно.  
\- Жека, ну прости!  
\- Да не, я просто дурак, раз решил, что у меня есть какие-то шансы с тобой.   
\- Я же не вечно в этом Китае буду.  
\- Да пофиг на Китай. Мы могли бы поехать туда вместе. Могли бы куда угодно поехать вместе. Уже не первый раз катаемся. А ты собираешься смотать с какой-то первой попавшейся шлюшкой!  
\- Да пошёл ты на хуй! Она не шлюшка!  
\- Тебе виднее.

Они замолчали. Даня ковырял носком кроссовка щебень и не смел поднять глаза на Жеку. Тот какое-то время стоял, не шелохнувшись, а потом спокойно подошёл к своему рюкзаку, закинул его на спину и проговорил сквозь зубы:

\- Я схожу с поезда. Дальше без меня.

И с этими словами Жека легко перемахнул через борт вагона, чтобы перебраться на соседний. Даня поверить не мог, что это происходит снова. В третий, мать его, раз! Внутренний голос кричал ему, чтобы он остановил друга, ответил ему что-нибудь, но у Дани не получилось издать ни звука. Лицо и уши горели, наверняка, он опять был весь красный. Даня бессильно опустился на пенку. «Дебил, дебил, дебил, дебил», - крутилось у него в голове. Он действительно не подумал, как это всё будет выглядеть. Он солгал Вике, что не получал её сообщения, на самом деле он просто игнорировал их, потому что не знал, как сделать так, чтобы никого не обидеть. Уж она-то точно ни в чём не была виновата. Даня схватился за голову, запустил пальцы в копну отросших волос и закрыл глаза. Похоже, это был конец их с Жекой совместной поездки, и, скорее всего, дружбы тоже. Кем они вообще были, друзьями? Любовниками? Может Жека прав насчёт него? Даня и правда спал со всеми своими попутчицами до этого. А в самом начале их с Жекой путешествия Дане ощутимо не хватало секса. Теперь, когда он полетит в Китай с Викой, на эту тему можно будет не париться. Но никакого позитива Даня при этой мысли не испытал. 

Вдруг поезд стал замедлять ход и вскоре остановился посреди какой-то деревни – видимо, они пропускали другой состав. Даня осторожно высунулся из вагона, осмотрелся и увидел, как Жека быстрым шагом идёт через пути в сторону станции. Даня хотел было что-то крикнуть ему, но тут увидел рабочих в оранжевых жилетах и аккуратно спрыгнул обратно в вагон. Что ж, если его сейчас не спалят и не ссадят с поезда, он поедет дальше и закончит их путешествие один. 

Минут через 15, когда мимо состава пролетел пассажирский поезд, товарняк вновь тронулся в путь. Даню никто не заметил, и до самой Тюмени он добрался без проблем. Там он сменил поезд и теперь ехал в сторону Екатеринбурга. Это был ночной перегон. Даня впервые смог проникнуть в крытый вагон, с трудом открыв массивную дверь, на которой не оказалось замка. Поужинав консервами и шоколадкой, он расположился на полу у полуоткрытой двери, прислонившись к стене вагона, и просто сидел и смотрел, как мимо проносятся деревья, поля, полустанки, деревеньки, огоньки светофоров, встречные поезда. У Дани на душе лежал камень, но при этом ему хотелось ехать вот так целую вечность, в атмосфере печального покоя, слушая стук колёс, гудки локомотивов, переливающийся звон переездов. Он включил камеру и какое-то время снимал вид из вагона и свои ноги, ничего не комментируя. Ему отчего-то было важно запечатлеть этот момент собственного мудачества. Через несколько часов гипнотического созерцания окружающего мира, когда Даня понял, что сейчас вырубится, он отполз вглубь вагона, подальше от проёма, залез в спальник и с чувством сожаления, что половина бутылки грушевой водки осталась у Жеки в рюкзаке, заснул.


	7. Chapter 7

Жека влюбился в Даню ещё во время их первого совместного путешествия, когда они познакомились за границей. Даня тогда только что расстался со своей девушкой и был грустным и ранимым. Жека приложил много усилий, чтобы поддержать спутника, и в результате понял, что сам попал. Устоять было невозможно. Поначалу Даня грустил, да, но вскоре стало понятно, что этот милый остроумный парень с мягким голосом и огромной харизмой, зажигает всех вокруг своей неисчерпаемой энергией. Он был старше Жеки, но намного безбашенней. Жеке оставалось только не отставать от его темпа и спрятать подальше свои истинные чувства. 

Когда Даня предложил ему поехать вместе в путешествие по России, Жека не помнил себя от счастья, потому что думал, что, когда они вернутся из-за границы домой, он больше не увидит своего попутчика. Несмотря на ударившие в голову эндорфины, Жека полностью отдавал себе отчёт в том, что вести себя нужно будет аккуратно и сдержанно. Он считал, что роль друга его вполне устроит, лишь бы быть рядом, но понял, как ошибается, когда в особенно холодную ночь они с Даней лежали в спальниках на полу полувагона, прижавшись друг к другу и укрывшись тентом. Даня повернулся к нему спиной, и Жека безнаказанно вдыхал его запах и наслаждался ощущением чужого тепла. Это была сладкая пытка, так близко, но так хрупко. Жеке казалось, протяни он руку, и Даня исчезнет. Через какое-то время терпеть такую близость стало невыносимо, и Жека, наплевав на все предосторожности, уткнулся лбом в затылок Дани в надежде, что тот уже спит. А если не спит, может, подумает, что Жека прижался к нему во сне. На следующий день всё было как обычно, и он решил, что Даня ничего не заметил. С тех пор Жека осмелел. Он стал украдкой рассматривать своего друга, невзначай прикасаться к нему. Ему даже порой казалось, что Даня заигрывает с ним. 

Их поездка проходила на позитиве, и всё было отлично до тех пор, пока они не приехали в Иркутск, где Даня встретил девушку. Только там Жека в полной мере понял всю глубину своего отчаянного положения. Когда Даня вручил ему ключ от второго номера в отеле, где они остановились, Жека приложил много усилий, чтобы не измениться в лице. Всю ночь потом он просидел в полной темноте, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не рвануть в первый попавшийся бар. Он надеялся, что завтра они поедут дальше, и всё это закончится так же быстро, как началось. Когда утром Даня объявил ему, что планирует остаться в этом городе ещё на три дня, Жека сорвался. Его охватила бешеная ревность, с которой он едва справился. Когда Даня вдруг спросил, не гей ли он, Жеку будто ведром холодной воды окатило: всё, доигрался! Лучшее, что он мог тогда сделать, это просто оставить Даню в покое и не парить мозги ни ему, ни себе. Жека действительно считал, что ехать дальше одному было правильным решением. 

Когда Жека был недалеко от Красноярска, и его телефон, наконец, обнаружил сеть, ему пришло три сообщения от Дани, подарившие Жеке надежду вернуть хотя бы то, что у них было до Иркутска. Четыре следующих дня Жека места себе не находил в ожидании друга. Когда, наконец, Даня, уставший и покрытый угольной пылью, появился возле жекиной гостиницы, ему пришлось сильно постараться, чтобы принять невозмутимый вид. 

Уже на следующий день они продолжили поездку, но совершили ошибку и уехали в сторону Кемерово. На тот момент им было уже всё равно, потому что они оба были бухие. До этого дня они пили только во время остановок, но в этот раз Жека позволил себе расслабиться. И как только он это сделал, Даня тут же чуть не свалился с поезда. Жека поймал его в полёте, и сразу протрезвел, когда до него дошло, что он только что чуть не потерял любимого человека. Весь остаток дня Жека не сводил с Дани глаз. К вечеру его немного отпустило, но ему не давала покоя мысль о том, что он вот так запросто может не успеть рассказать Дане о своих чувствах. Поэтому, когда они поужинали и отправились сторожить поезд под мост, Жека решил больше не тянуть и без всякого предупреждения и лишних разговоров поцеловал Даню. Поцелуй явно был слишком агрессивным – Жека перенервничал и переборщил. В какой-то момент, правда, ему показалось, что Даня отвечает, но затем друг оттолкнул его. Когда Жека взглянул на перепуганного раскрасневшегося Даню, то сразу понял, что облажался. Естественно, Даня не захотел ехать дальше вдвоём. Это была жёсткая пощёчина, но Жека знал, что заслужил. 

Только утром он смог уехать из той маленькой деревни автостопом. Жека планировал добраться до Кемерово и там ловить поезд, но когда приехал в город, почувствовал, что никуда больше ехать не хочет. Всё на свете совершенно потеряло для него смысл, и Жека решил утопить своё отчаяние в стакане чего-нибудь покрепче и в компании кого-нибудь погромче. Поэтому он кинул клич среди своих подписчиков из Кемерово, на который отозвалось несколько человек. В баре Жека сразу взял курс на то, чтобы допиться до полной бесчувственности, поэтому и темп сразу задал серьёзный. Когда перед взглядом уже всё плыло, а шутки собеседников стали казаться действительно смешными, ему пришло сообщение от Дани. Тот прибыл в Новосибирск и ждал его. Ждал. Его. Жека плохо помнил, что было дальше. Ноги сами вынесли его из бара, он поймал такси и заплетающимся языком попросил отвезти его на сортировочную станцию. Свои приключения на сортировке он помнил совсем плохо. Помнил, как забирался на какой-то поезд и как падал с него. Дальше было сразу неприветливое утро, раскалывающаяся голова и злые лица ментов. Скорая, приёмный покой, перевязка, палата, капельница. Он проебал свой рюкзак, только не мог вспомнить, на каком этапе. При себе у него остался телефон, кошелёк и паспорт – то, что он всегда носил в кармане куртки. Поблагодарив за это всех богов, Жека позвонил Тёме – одному из своих вчерашних корешей. Тот пообещал забрать его после работы. Жека подписал отказ от лечения и уже вечером находился в холостяцкой двухкомнатной квартире на окраине Кемерово. 

А на следующий день приехал Даня. Он стоял на пороге комнаты, взволнованный, немного злой, и смущённо просил сбавить темпы. Что это значило, Жека до конца не понял, но звучало обнадеживающе. Главным для него было то, что Даня простил его. Они снова вместе! Пусть и не в том смысле, в каком хотелось Жеке. Они решили провести ещё пару дней в Кемерово, чтобы Жека немного окреп после падения. Даня был сам не свой. Жека с улыбкой наблюдал, как его друг нервно носится вокруг него, старательно избегая зрительного контакта. Жека даже не знал, что Даня так вкусно готовит. Ночевать им пришлось на одном диване, и Жека старался изо всех сил, чтобы опять всё не испортить, не спугнуть. Первая ночь прошла с переменным успехом, но когда на утро второй такой ночёвки Жека открыл глаза и увидел близко-близко заливающееся краской лицо Дани, ему снесло все предохранители. Даня рванул в ванну, и Жека отправился следом. Он подошёл к Дане со спины и положил ему руки на плечи, готовый получить очередной отпор. Вместо этого Даня развернулся и уткнулся в него лицом. С невероятным облегчением Жека обнял его. 

То, что произошло между ними в товарном полувагоне через день, казалось Жеке каким-то по ошибке сбывшимся неприличным сном. Он часто представлял себе, как бы это могло быть у них с Даней, но не допускал не единого шанса, что это действительно произойдёт, что Даня позволит ему сделать с собой такое. Будет терпеть, доверится ему. Жека был готов остановиться в любую секунду, по первой просьбе. Он чуть не сделал этого, когда Даня застонал от боли сквозь стиснутые зубы. Но как только самое неприятное осталось позади, стоны Дани стали длиннее и слаще, и их накрыло такой волной удовольствия, что все остальные чувства просто исчезли из этого мира.

Весь перелёт из Тюмени в Москву Жека не переставал думать о той ночи. Когда самолёт сел в Домодедово, ему уже казалось, что всё это было сном. Вся его прекрасная сказка осталась за тысячи километров где-то там, среди сибирских лесов. Жека был зол больше даже не на Даню, а на себя. Он прекрасно знал, какой у его спутника ветер в голове, как легко его увлечь, и всё равно сделал всё, чтобы добиться его. Правда Жека не думал, что их безрассудная связь оборвётся на следующий же день. Он надеялся хотя бы на неделю. 

В Москве было пасмурно, неприятно моросил мелкий дождь, а в воздухе пахло осенью. Жеке хотелось поскорее убраться с улицы и закрыться от всех дома. Он никому не сказал, что вернулся в Москву, а выйдя из самолёта, так и не включил телефон. Зайдя в свою маленькую квартиру, он швырнул рюкзак на пол, снял обувь и упал на кровать. Следующие полчаса он просто смотрел в потолок, потом включил компьютер, заказал еду, скачал какую-то онлайн рпг, кучу фильмов и парочку сериалов. Следующие несколько дней Жека не выходил из дома, всё также заказывал еду и забивал свой досуг всякими отвлекающими и отрывающими от реальности вещами. День на четвёртый или пятый (он уже не считал), Жека выбрался погулять по ночному городу. Потом начал постепенно общаться со знакомыми в интернете. Всех, конечно, интересовало, чем закончилось их с Даней путешествие, на что Жека односложно отвечал, что они не сошлись характерами. Расспросы на этом, как правило, заканчивались. 

Через две недели Жека получил сообщение от Дани: «Привет. Давай встретимся, поговорим». Жека проигнорировал его, однако в ночи получил ещё одно: «Жека, пожалуйста». Тогда он набрал короткое «нет», но заснуть до утра так и не смог. Спустя ещё неделю Жека открывал дверь своей квартиры, держа в руке тяжёлый пакет с продуктами из супермаркета. Он зашёл в квартиру, закрыл за собой дверь, разделся, прошёл с пакетом на кухню, и только начал его разбирать, как в дверь позвонили. Недовольно ворча на незваных гостей, Жека пошел открывать. За порогом стоял Даня. Он подстригся, немного осунулся, но в целом был точно таким же, как и месяц назад. Даже одежда была та же самая, хотя на улице уже заметно похолодало. 

\- Привет, - Даня смотрел на Жеку взволнованным взглядом, - прости, что я к тебе домой припёрся.  
\- Как ты узнал, где я живу?  
\- А, да это целый квест был. Я вспомнил, что у тебя в Инстаграме фотка была с видом из окна. Ну, я нашёл, где это место с фотки, а потом прикинул примерно дом и этаж, ну и немного поошивался рядом, пока тебя не увидел.  
\- «Немного поошивался»? Я два дня из дома не выходил. Ты всё это время тут шатался что ли?  
\- Четыре. Дня.  
\- Вот дебил. А чего ты ко мне на улице не подошёл?  
\- Я подумал, ты меня сразу пошлёшь тогда.  
\- А сейчас мне типа что-то мешает тебя послать?  
Даня вымученно улыбнулся.   
\- Нет, но теперь я знаю, в какой квартире ты живешь, и никуда не уйду, пока мы не поговорим.  
Жека хмыкнул, - Сталкер хренов. Этаж по лифту определил? А квартиру как? Во все двери подряд ломился?  
\- Да.  
\- Бля, ты долбоёб. Ладно, заходи. Ты вообще сейчас в Китае должен быть, не?  
\- Я не смог улететь.  
\- Проблемы с доками?  
\- Нет, скорее с головой.

Жека вопросительно посмотрел на Даню.

\- Я не понял, ты что, отменил поездку?  
\- Да.  
\- Когда?  
\- Прямо перед паспортным контролем.  
\- Бля, Даня, ты что, Вику эту свою бросил прямо в аэропорту?  
\- Угу.  
\- Вот ты мудак! И что ты ей сказал?   
\- Что мы геи…  
\- Пиздец. Теперь она по всему интернету это разнесёт, спасибо, блять, большое.  
\- Да её и не знает никто.  
\- Как она отреагировала?  
\- Пожелала нам сгореть в аду.  
\- Справедливо. Чай будешь?  
\- Да, спасибо.

Жека сделал пригласительный жест в сторону кухни, и Даня, наконец, зашёл в квартиру. На кухне Жека налил воду в чайник и щёлкнул клавишей, потом достал две чашки, сахар и коробку с чайными пакетиками. Даня молча наблюдал за ним.  
\- О чём ты хотел поговорить?  
\- Я хотел попросить прощения за то, что не сказал тебе про Китай и про Вику. Я только потом понял, как это всё выглядело.  
\- Что-то долго до тебя доходило.  
\- Я знаю, я пиздец тугой, когда дело касается отношений.

Жека хотел пошутить насчёт слова «тугой», но не стал. Вместо этого он разлил кипяток по чашкам и поставил их на стол перед Даней.

\- Хорошо, я понял, что тебе жаль. Что дальше?   
\- Ну, до меня дошло, что я не хочу никуда без тебя ехать.   
\- Прямо в аэропорту дошло?  
\- Нет, раньше. Но я думал, что сделаю только хуже всем, если останусь. Прикинь, я до этого по миру болтался со многими людьми, но зацепиться только за тебя захотелось.  
\- Я тебе поезд что ли, чтобы за меня цепляться?  
\- А что, офигенный зацеп, как по мне.

Они замолкли и просто смотрели друг другу в глаза какое-то время. Потом Жека отвёл взгляд и со вздохом сел за кухонный столик рядом с Даней. 

\- Ох, Даня, вот как мне узнать, что завтра ты не уедешь с какой-нибудь Наташей, или Машей, или Петей? – Жека бросил лукавый взгляд на друга. – Ты и так мне уже весь мозг вынес.  
\- Я не уеду, у меня нет денег. Я всё отдал Вике – компенсация за перелёт в Москву плюс билет обратно. Ну и билеты в Китай тоже сгорели.   
\- Так ты ещё и нищий бомж. Жить ведь в Москве тоже негде, угадал?  
\- Угадал. Готов мыть посуду за твоё гостеприимство.  
\- У меня есть посудомойка…  
\- Как насчёт уборки в квартире?   
\- Спасибо, обойдусь.  
\- Может, натурой возьмёшь? – Даня склонил голову на бок и с улыбкой прищурился, немного покраснев. Жека засмеялся:  
\- Вот это уже интересней, - одним быстрым движением он пересадил Даню к себе на колени. Они прижались друг к другу лбами.  
\- Какой я дурак. На те же грабли, - прошептал Жека Дане в губы.  
\- Жека, не бросай меня больше, ладно?   
\- Мне показалось, это ты меня бросил.  
\- В смысле, я не хочу больше смотреть тебе в спину, пока ты сваливаешь. В следующий раз лучше по морде мне дай, только не уходи.  
\- Замётано. Так и сделаю.

Их губы сомкнулись в медленном поцелуе. Жека знал, что хлебнёт с лихвой с таким балбесом, как Даня, и при том не один раз, но за окном догорал янтарный закат, в голове стало легко и пусто, а в его объятиях был самый важный для него человек, так что Жека просто на всё забил. Зацеперы живут одним моментом.


End file.
